


What a Way to Go

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Remus and Sirius talk.





	What a Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Smoking will kill you.”  
  
“Everyone’s gonna die, Moony,” Sirius said matter-of-factly, wrapping his full lips around the cigarette before taking an exaggerated drag. Blowing the smoke out slowly, he pursed his lips, trying to imitate the Muggle bloke he’d seen during his recent visit to a pub in London. Bloody fuck. That bloke made it look sexy and easy to blow circles. All he got were strange puffs that looked like broken eggs. Giving Remus his best ‘I’m so sexy you know you want me’ gaze, he smirked. “I plan to go on my own terms.”  
  
“By helping death each time you inhale those noxious fumes?” Remus asked with a disappointed shake of his head. “You’ll never live to see forty, Padfoot. With that attitude and these times, you won’t live to see twenty.”  
  
“Everyone’s Mum, aren’t you, old boy?” Sirius asked with just enough pompous inflection to sound like his father.  
  
“No,” Remus shook his head, studying Sirius for a moment in a way that made him almost uncomfortable, finally taking a drink of smuggled Firewhisky as he looked at the sky.  
  
Sirius stared at him, a bit annoyed despite himself. That’s it? No? The way Remus had been looking at him, well, it hadn’t been entirely unpleasant. Licking his lips as he watched Remus tilt his head back, watched the liquor course through the cup as throat muscles shifted, he felt his body reacting.  
  
Never one to take time and actually think things through, he impulsively stood up, tossing the remains of his cigarette to the ground and stalking his prey. His fingers pushed long hair away from his face, gray eyes pinning a startled Remus in place. “You know, drinking will kill you.”  
  
“W-w-will it?” Remus stammered softly, his eyes on Sirius.  
  
“That’s what they say,” Sirius said huskily, leaning forward and catching Remus’ lips with his own, his tongue sliding into his mouth to taste Firewhisky, heat, and Remus. Pressing closer, he distantly heard the sound of breaking glass before fingers were tangled in his hair, a warm body rubbing against him. When he finally pulled back, he grinned as he and Remus just stared at each other with a sudden new awareness. “What a way to go.”


End file.
